Life After the Magic
by Wannapanda
Summary: This story doesn't go after any of the books. No one died. What happens when Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to live in the muggle world after they have graduated from Hogwarts?
1. Where to Now?

**Life After the Magic**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **This story doesn't follow any of the major events that happened in any of the books. None of the characters died.

**Chapter 1**

**Where to Now?**

"Let's go, we'll miss the train!" Hermione yelled as she waved her arm to get Harry and Ron's attention.

They have now completed their seventh year at Hogwarts and with Voldermort gone and banished from existence they are now ready to lead normal lives in the muggle world. Although they enjoyed Hogwarts and all of the adventures and mishaps they have gotten into, they decided to live in a normal world where there was no magic, of course, they would still use it if they needed to.

Harry and Ron ran into the train and quickly took their seats as the train started to move.

"A-Are you guys ready for the rest of your lives?" Ron stuttered while the look of horror was engraved on his face.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry said looking at Ron, who looked like he was in a petrified state.

Ron slowly looked up at Harry, "I'm not ready to be out on my own Harry. I can't do anything! I can't do laundry. I can't do taxes. I don't like to clean. I like to sit on my bed and read magazines all day. I want to sleep in until 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I don't know how to get a job, much less even prepare for one. I can't cook...I can't even make a bowl of CEREAL, Harry! Harry...I WANT MY MUM!" Ron started bawling into his jacket and sniffling every two seconds. He didn't want to grow up just yet.

Hermione, sitting right beside Ron, grabbed him by his shirt collar and slapped him several times to get him to stop bawling.

"Get a hold of yourself, you big baby! We also took normal courses like accounting and cooking. What the hell were you doing in those classes?" Hermione said, looking extremely aggravated.

"He slept in accounting and I was his partner in cooking. He would always end up burning everything, including the Italian chef Bellici's hair. Who knew toupees could catch fire so quickly. He was so upset that he took his hair off of his head and started chasing Ron around with his soggy toupee, and when he finally caught up with him, it was a smack down!" Harry said, laughing uncontrollably at the memory.

"Thanks a lot for telling Hermione, Harry," Ron said with obvious sarcasm.

"Sorry mate, it was just too good to forget."

The next couple of hours they spent talking about their most exciting and their most terrifying experiences at Hogwarts and shared all of the stuff that went on when they weren't all together. The rest of the time they spent napping.

The time came when they had to get off of the train. They all awoke and all of the students that have graduated and the ones home for the summer piled out of the train. Hermione got out fairly quickly, even though it was extremely crowded. Harry and Ron were still in line with the backpacks they had carried on with them. They got pushed and shoved along the length of the train until they were only a few feet away from the exit. They were almost out until they felt a huge blow to their backs.

"Ahhhhh!"

Both of them landed on their faces just outside of the exit. They quickly got to their feet before they got trampled by the hundreds of students coming out of the train. They stood up and dusted themselves off as Hermione came running up to them.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?"

Ron fixed his messed-up hair and coughed several times, "I don't know, it felt like somebody just decided to push us out."

"More like some people," Harry interrupted.

"Awww, Potter can't take a little nudge in the back?"

Draco Malfoy stepped off of the train with his usual evil smirk on his face.

"Crabbe and Goyle just wanted to have a little fun with you, that's all. I mean, it is one of the last times we'll get to spend with you. Or can't you take a joke, Potter?" Crabbe and Goyle both stood on each side of him, cracking their knuckles and snickering as Draco taunted Harry and Ron.

"I'm so glad I don't have to see your ugly little face anymore, Malfoy!" Ron said, his eyebrow furrowing more and more.

"Ugly? Moi? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Weasley? I _am _the definition of perfection. As for you, you'd be placed under the word: pathetic."

"You're an egotistical little baggot aren't you?" Harry said, stepping in front of Ron.

"Baggot? What the hell is a baggot?" Draco questioned.

"I think he meant _baguette_." Hermione interjected.

"He's calling me some type of french bread? You two really are pathetic, you can't even come up with a proper come back! I don't even know why I'm wasting time with a mudblood...and two who might as well be mudbloods."

Draco sneered and walked off to meet some of his Slytherin friends.

Hermione's face turned red. Her breathing became heavier and it was like that for a few moments. She calmed down a bit and turned to Harry.

"Baggot? Couldn't you think of something better? Especially for a git like him.."

"Sorry Hermione. Are you okay, by the way? I mean...him calling you a mudbl—"

"It's okay. I've learned to retain my anger. It's not like it's the first time he called me that," Hermione said with a blank look on her face, "well let's get going then, you both look quite grotty."

They got their luggage and headed towards the brick wall labeled 9 ¾ . One by one they ran into it, going back into the muggle world.

**Author's Note: **This is my first story so try to be nice with reviews and I can take constructive criticism. If something doesn't make sense or something needs to be explained, please tell me so I can try and fix it. It's late and I'm really tired and have their British accents stuck in my head. I'll try making the chapters longer if you want me to update. Thanks for reading!


	2. Apartment Hunt

**Life After the Magic**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

**Apartment Hunt**

"Harry, Hermione! Ronny!" Mrs. Weasley came running up to them with Mr. Weasley trailing behind. She gave them all one great, big hug.

"Look at my son! Graduated from Hogwarts! And of course, my other two children!"

Mr. Weasley sighed and took a hold of Mrs. Weasley's arms, "Molly, let's settle down. Remember that they won't be staying for long, especially since it's the time when they want to be living out on their own."

Ron let out a small whimper.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Oh he's just glad to be home, well come on then! Let's get back to the house and we'll look at some nice apartments in London," Mr. Weasley said trying to hurry them along.

They arrived around noon and stepped into the house, inhaling the familiar scent that surrounded them. There were eggs and bacon on the skillet, cooking on it's own.

"What in bloody…Fred! George! Come down here this instant!" Mrs. Weasley screamed up the stairs. The rumbling footsteps of the two started and became louder and louder until they came, sliding down the banister.

"Hey! You're here already. How you doing Harry?" George said.

"No small talk from you two! I told you to cook without magic. You have yet to move out of this house!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, clearly infuriated.

"Mum, you obviously haven't heard of what Ron did this last year in cooking class with Chef Bellici's toupee," George snickered.

"Oh shut it you annoying prat!" Ron screamed at George.

Fred was standing next to George with his wand pointed toward the kitchen. He was getting a box of cereal from the cupboard, a bowl, a spoon, and milk from the refrigerator, "But mum, why can't we use magic? I mean, we're all old enough to use it outside of school, especially since we grad…"

"I don't want you using magic on a daily basis once you get out there! You'll be living with muggles! If I see one report about a muggle going loony because of you two, I'm having you sent straight to Azkaban!"

"Now, mum, you wouldn't…" Fred said dropping his wand.

"Just watch me! Now, let's sit down and eat. Fred…George, set the table," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Fred and George raised their wands, but then Mrs. Weasley smacked their heads together, causing them to drop.

"No magic!"

After eating lunch they all sat in the living room surrounding Mr. Weasley's new laptop computer, looking for jobs and apartments they could live in in London.

"There aren't any nice ones there that haven't already been taken up. And the rest look grotty. Disgusting!" Ron's face was contorted.

"Well, where are we going to go?" Hermione said looking at the apartments available with disgust.

"We could try a different country…" Harry suggested.

"What? That's blasphemous, Harry!" Ron yelped.

"Oh you just don't want to move away from your mum. I think it's a great idea." Hermione grinning.

"What's a great idea?" Mr. Weasley came walking into the living room.

"Dad, it's preposterous! Harry wants us to live in another country!" Ron laughed.

"That _is _a great idea! I heard Italy is quite brilliant this time of year!"

Ron's jaw dropped, "But-B-But dad…"

"Ooh! Have a look at Sicily and Greece also. Norway! Yes that's very nice."

Harry looked through all of the suggested places. All of them looked amazing to them. Until they found a nice apartment that has all the things they need to survive on their own. But it wasn't located in Italy, Sicily, Greece, or Norway.

"Urm, how about North America?" Harry suggested.

"We said move out of the COUNTRY, Harry…not the CONTINENT!" Ron bellowed.

"North America? That's very nice indeed. Will it be in the United States or Canada?" Mr. Weasley said with a big smile on his face.

"Delhi, Indiana, USA."

"Great then! I'll get the plane tickets, you'll be out of here soon so go enjoy yourselves and I'll take care of everything! Go on, I'll do it, there's no need for assistance." Mr. Weasley shooed them away from the living room.

"Is it me or is your dad trying to get rid of us as soon as possible?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the house.

"Maybe dad just wanted to bonk mum again because she's losing all her children!" Fred and George laughed as they followed them.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Ron said, irritated.

"No, dad said that we were going with you, Ronny!" George said as he pinched Ron's cheek.

"Ow! Ahhh! Stop it! You don't have to follow us you know…"

"Oh no, we meant we're going with you to America!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed running away.

"I think he's excited," Harry said sarcastically.

They all laughed as Ron kept running toward the cow field.

That night:

"_Harry I'm sorry. I've found someone else. It's not you, it's me. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me. Goodbye." Cho Chang ran out of the Gryffindor common room in tears. _

_Harry ran after her, wondering why she suddenly broke up with him. She was running and getting farther and farther away. He still ran after her. _

_All of the sudden she stops in front of the Slytherin common room._

'_Maybe she's gone mad. She's not even going to the right place.'_

_The entrance of the Slytherin common room opened up. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stepped out and greeted Cho. Draco put his arm around her and walked away, smirking at Harry. Cho looked down the whole time as they passed him, still staring after them._

"_Cho, why? Cho!" Harry screamed and started to run toward them. The staircase began moving and Harry lost balance and fell off. He screamed as he fell into an abyss._

"_Cho!!!!!"_

"Harry wake up! Wake up you _baggot_!" Ron shook him until his eyes opened.

"What? What…" Harry said, breathing hardly and rapidly. His face and his shirt were soaked in sweat and he felt like his scar was burning, "what happened?"

"You were screaming out Cho's name. Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah, I never seem to stop having it."

"It seems to get worse every night, mate. I think you should see a psychiatrist or some kind of sleep doctor."

"I'm fine Ron. I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight."

Ron looked at Harry, worrying that he may never get over his break up with Cho.

"Goodnight Harry."

**Author's Note: **This WILL get interesting. I'm hoping. I'm not sure where this is going right now, but I'll make sure it'll get more interesting! Okay. Until next time. Thanks!


End file.
